


Like a Prayer

by liddell_alien



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddell_alien/pseuds/liddell_alien
Summary: Zelda looks at herself in the mirror, studying her body and deciding that no one is worthy enough to have it, except for the Queen of Hell.





	Like a Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> So, I tried giving another try to this writing thing.  
> Hopefully, I will be able to write something a little more consistent than pure smut, something with a plot... I don't know, but, for now, here we are.
> 
> A special thanks goes to ShadowofaBlackRose for being my beta reader!!!

00:00 — The witching hour struck. The full moon was high in the sky, Zelda’s window was open and a cool spring breeze was blowing the curtains.

The day had been quite boring: no interesting event, no family drama. Zelda has started to love those kind of days. She had been working hard since the early hours of the morning and now, after taking a long and hot shower, she entered her bedroom wearing only a deep red towel, dabbing her damp, copper hair with another one.

She sat on her bed, glanced at the mirror, and let a few drops of lotion fall onto the palm of her hand. It was one of Hilda’s secret recipes that allowed her hair to stay strong and her skin to stay young and soft.

She took her hairbrush from the bedside table and started brushing her damp hair slowly, untangling all of the knots. She then proceeded to cover herself with the lotion, from the tip of her toes to her neck. It smelled like lavender and other herbs; it had no colour and her skin absorbed it almost immediately, leaving it incredibly soft.

Zelda lost herself in the silence and darkness of the night. The only things lighting her room were the moon and the weak flame of a candle on her bedside table. The reflection of the flame was dancing in the mirror, and Zelda started contemplating her naked body with a stoic look on her face.

That body. A body which for days hadn’t been hers, and had betrayed her - held her prisoner. She kept treating it as a temple, but that was the right thing to do. It was hers. She took it back. No one was going to mistreat it ever again.

Her milky skin, so pale it was almost white, was covered in small bruises. Despite her strength, her body was easy to mark. It only took the edge of a table, a small hit, and the white was painted with purple. Her knees were the most notably marred. Zelda spent hours praying, it was impossible for her not to have signs to prove it.

Her chest was dotted with freckles. It was a starry sky, where the stars were dark and the sky was light.

She traced her hand right under her left breast. There, a small, dark mark stained that artwork. Her Witch’s Mark. She had always loved her body, and she had always been proud of that little dark spot. Not anymore. She hated that beauty mark with everything she had now, just as she had hated her body when it was taken away from her without her consent. It had been used and abused, mistreated and exploited.

She took it back, as she had done with the rest of her life.

Zelda laid down on her bed. She closed her eyes and took a deep, slow breath.

That body was hers, hers and nobody else’s. It was her choice to whom she would indulge with, and right now the only being worthy of that privilege was Lilith.

Her Lilith, her Dark Lady, her Queen.

Lilith’s face appeared behind her closed lids, those blue eyes that were able to pierce her soul. Those red lips that made her feel alive.

Slowly she let her right hand wander down her body, settling between her thighs where she found herself already wet at the mere thought of the woman. Zelda smiled, cursing herself and the other.

She started caressing herself, not enough to give herself true pleasure – just a taste of it.

The wind coming from the open window had caused her nipples to harden. She used her left hand to pinch her left nipple, picturing her lover’s teeth instead of her fingers. A throaty moan escaped her lips as she did so.

“Lilith…”

Her name was a whispered prayer, a sweet call, as she felt her magic recharge under her boiling, diaphanous skin.

Zelda finally let two fingers slip inside herself, curving them slowly, trying to reach that particular spot while her other hand now left her breast to join the first between her thighs, circling her clit, searching for ecstasy.

Lilith’s name was on her lips again, while her fantasy was running. She saw them together in a whirl of sheets and moans, their bodies becoming one, giving pleasure to one another, whispering sweet nothings into their ears.

She was pushing her fingers deeper, slowly, to make that moment last. In her mind it was Lilith who was possessing her, her fingers inside her, her tongue on her body.

The strokes on her clit were erratic, desperate. She was close to the peak of her pleasure and she could feel the sparks of her orgasm beginning to light in her stomach.

Then, suddenly, when she could almost see it, she felt a pair of hands on her – _inside_ her.

It all happened quickly. She opened her eyes and stared into the darkness of her bedroom, but no one was there. She sat up, covering her body and crossing her shivering legs, her breathing laboured.

Zelda’s heart was pounding in her chest, she was scared – until her eyes found her lover. She wasn’t in her room, not really. Lilith’s reflection was inside the mirror, sitting right next to Zelda, wearing nothing but her golden crown.

A hand flew to Zelda’s chest as she tried to recollect herself, her eyes still widened in shock.

“Damn you, Lilith” she breathed out.

“I’m sorry, my dear” Lilith said, but her voice seemed anything but sorry. A smug grin appeared on her lips, as she leaned over Zelda’s body in the mirror and started kissing her shoulder. “I heard your prayer, and I came as soon as I could.”

Zelda felt a shiver run down her spine. Lilith’s phantom touch lingered on her skin for much longer than she would have expected and she let out a soft whine.

“Lay down my love, and relax.” Lilith’s voice echoed directly into Zelda’s head and, reluctantly, she did as she was told.

“Can you stop this nonsense and actually join me?” It wasn’t the same. She wanted to hold her, feel her skin against hers.

“I’m afraid it’s not possible. I am currently attending an important meeting with the three _former_ princes of Hell. Quite boring, if you ask me.”

A knowing smile appeared on Zelda’s lips as she closed her eyes, imagining her Queen getting so bored during one of her meetings that she had decided to create a magical way out of it in responding to her lustful prayers.

As Zelda’s reflection was caressed and touched, her real body felt each exact movement. First, Lilith traced a line of open-mouthed kiss from Zelda’s throat to her stomach, causing the witch to moan loudly. The Mother of Demons was a wicked lover, she loved to tease and to be teased, but this time she was merciful, noticing the state Zelda was already in.

Lilith buried her face between Zelda’s thighs, drinking her juices, feeding off of her prayers. The only thing Zelda could see, looking down, was her own body, inexplicably stimulated. The reflection in the mirror was telling another story, and she had to admit it was incredibly hot. Maybe they could do it again…

With Lilith’s tongue pressed on her clit, and her skilled finger curled inside her, Zelda came, moaning the demoness’ name, arching her back and fighting back tears at the corner of her eyes.

Once she was back to reality Zelda rolled over onto her stomach, her green eyes were fixed on the mirror where Lilith was licking her own fingers clean.

“I have to go,” it was almost as if she could read her thoughts.

“Go where? You were never really here…” Zelda complained, pouting like a stubborn child. “You really think that having sex with my reflection and spicing things up with a little magic-sex is the same thing as ravishing the real me?”

“I don’t know, you tell me…” Lilith smiled, and with a wink, she was gone.

Zelda groaned in frustration, but the damn woman was right… she was good, real or not.

 


End file.
